


Those Who Wait

by white_tiger



Series: Souls of Andromeda [1]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2018-10-31 07:11:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10894335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/white_tiger/pseuds/white_tiger
Summary: Soulmate AU, Sara was born without a soul mark, Jaal dreams of nothing but cold, floating, and darkness. Scott hunts for his in a strange way. I suck at summaries, AU that is semi slow burn.





	1. Dreams

Thing come to those who wait

 

Sara hated Soulmate gossip, mainly because it was usually about her lack of one. Soul marks appeared on your body when both sides were alive and turn to brands when one dies, that was how it has always worked. Before the relays some never met theirs, now there were fewer who never meet theirs. Sara though was different, nearly twenty-four and no mark on her skin anywhere. Few spoke of it but she felt theirs pity filled eyes like daggers in her back, that is why she took to avoiding the topic and covering as much of her skin as she could get away with.

Even her brother had one, granted Scot seemed to be always getting in trouble with smugglers, so maybe she should be thankful. Another thing the marks did was help find your mate, mainly by giving you uselessly vague dreams about your mate (Hey no one said the marks did their jobs well), which somehow led her brother to spending far too much time hanging with smugglers. Scot was tight lipped about the dreams, only that she was turian and had a little sister that she would die to protect, did not explain the smuggler obsession but Sara was not judging.

When her father (Who had not spoken to her since she threw a coffee pot at his head during a fight, after mom died) called about the andromeda initiative, she jumped at to get a new start where she might be able to lie about her mark. Maybe she could pretend it turned to a brand while she was asleep and that is why she does not like showing it.

She climbed into her cryo pod, prepared to leave behind her past, but nothing could prepare her for what would happen when she woke up…

 

###

Jaal Ama Darav at fifteen lay in his room, the stars of his holo projector floating around him. It had happened again, the dream, it was cold so very cold, he felt like he was floating and darkness was all he knew. While his brothers and sisters loved talking about their soul dreams and Jaal loved listening, he disliked talking about his for nothing changed and it scared him.

“Jaal?” His true mother called, entering the room slowly.

“I had it again, it never changes!” Jaal growled, slamming his fist on the hard ground.

“My son, I am sorry, I wish I could help but no one I have talked to knows anything about this, only that there are others who are going through the same thing.” His mother sat by his head stroking it soothingly.

“Why do I feel nothing but cold, see only darkness, and feel nothing? What is happening to them that is causing this?” Jaal asked, some days he wished that he did not have one as then they would not be suffering this fate.

“I do not know my son, I wish I did, but I know that you will find them and you will bring them warmth and light.” His mother left, already running late for her meeting, Jaal lay there thinking.

“Yes, I will.” He vowed aloud, before raising to his feet to find his sniper trained aunt, he needed to be strong if he was to help them.

###


	2. Nightmares can be blessings?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jaal's dreams use the female pronoun because he is seeing things as ryder sees them, so he is think as if he is a woman.

Nightmares can be blessings?

 

Vetra growled as she worked through her contact list for Kesh’s parts, how hard could it be to find a pack of bolts? Ever since she had first had her soul dream after waking from cryo, she had been cold and unable to warm up. from what she knew from others, that meant her soul mate was still in cyro somewhere on the station or one of the missing arks. At least she was not alone, she was still in the air about how she felt about Sid’s dreams being of the nexus it seemed. Today however, she felt hot for the first time in fourteen months, and all she wanted was to get to bed and see if her hunch was right.

“Vetra, go to bed, you are no good to me if you can’t focus. Who knows maybe your soulmate is on an ark and we can finally get some news on them.” Kesh ordered, pushing her out of the Krogan’s office.

“Alright, make sure that Sid gets home safe will you?” Vetra asked, Kesh smirked and shooed the mother henning sister away.

###

Vetra knew at once something was different about this dream, it felt like the dreams she had years ago where she would wake up crying in grief for her dead mother when her mother was alive and had abandoned her and Sid. Vetra’s dreams had never been as clear as Sid’s or others, better than some though, more of out of context shots rather than stupid vague symbols. As her dream went on she prayed to the spirits she barely believed, her dreams had not been this bad in some time.

Flashes of love and happiness, relief that her sister had someone out there now, anger at her father’s lack of compassion for her stressed out sister. Flashes of fire and arcs of lightning, then falling with biotics buzzing to protect herself and her sister from impact. Confusion and worry, mix with excitement at the sights before, boulders floating? Anger as she and allies came under fire, sadness watching her sister grieve over the bodies of their foes. Dread as a flash of light blossomed, Screams fill her ears as she rushes to her sister’s side, finding her father dead and sister dying.

“Fuck!” Vetra screamed as she bolted up right, Sid jumping nearly a foot in the air as she entered the room.

“Hi to you to?” Sid asked, looking at Vetra like she had gone off the deep end.

“Sorry kiddo, soul dream, seems that an ark survived and met the kett.” Vetra sighed, Sid had a look of pitying horror on her face.

“Mine is alive as far as I could tell, and my mark is still a mark.” Vetra reassured, pulling her pants down slightly to show the pair of ‘dragons as humans called them’ coiling around each other.

“should you go tell Kesh?” Sid asked, Vetra sighed, holding her head in her hands.

“Yes, but I need a moment to figure out what the dream meant, all I got were snap shots.” Vetra replied, Sid smiled and hugged her, just holding her for a few moments before heading to her own room to sleep.

###

Jaal had been restless all day, something felt off, different but he could not place it, finally Evfra told him to go get some sleep and come back when he was of use. Jaal laid his head down to sleep, at once his dreams seized him, and that was when he solved the puzzle of what was different, his soulmate dream was different. Jaal’s mother had always had a gift for the dreams, it was more like living his father’s life than vague hints, it seemed Jaal inherited this talent.

The lights of the cyro bay were hard on his eyes, unused to light after the darkness of cryo for so long. She was handed a change of clothes and pushed gently towards a changing room, with stiff fingers she began stripping out of her clothes only to stop cold. A pair aurora like veils twined around each other as they spiraled from her wrist to her elbow, Jaal screamed in shock, causing the doctors to rush in and stop cold as they saw the mark. Confusion was the only thing on their faces, Jaal was scared, just how much older was she than her mate?

The dream shifted and Jaal was his own mind again for a moment, and now finally had an answer for his life long question, his soulmate had been in some form stasis and that was why he had never felt her before. With a twist the dream pulled him under again, she knelt over a Kett corpse, instead of hatred she felt sorrow. She gently closed the eyes of the Kett and said a prayer for it, her brother urged her gently to get up, sighing she nodded and shouldered her sniper rifle.

Jaal scouted the path for her brother and comrade, as they fought their way to the other shuttle crash site. She had not wanted this, the first aliens they find and they are killing each other, this day had started bad and was just getting worse. First, she gets a soulmate, so far that was the only good thing, then her brother nearly dies before getting out of his pod, and her father could not be bothered to even mention the mark or her brothers near death. Now she was fighting her way up a structure in a suicide rush, thanks to her father’s ‘help from SAM’ he was far ahead leaving her and the others to try and survive the trip up.

When they reached the top, her father ordered her to help him open the door, ignoring the limb she had from where a shot had broken through her armor. Vague answers later, her father activated the tower, as he lowered his hand a flash of light erupted from deeper inside the tower. The blast sent them flying and off the platform, Jaal felt her mask shatter and her lungs scream as the air seared her lung with every gasp. Her father seized her and forced his helmet on her head, saying something but Jaal could not hear what, then pain and darkness with flashes of light, then he woke up.

“Jaal, you alright there, you look like death.” His sister asked, as he staggered into the room, Jaal shook his head.

“I had a soul dream, it was not like the others, but I almost wish it was, my soulmate is one of the aliens that arrived recently.” Jaal’s sister looked horrified, but Jaal continued.

“I had thought, I would be happy to know that they are out there, but they are suffering so much and I can do nothing for them!” Jaal growled, his sister pulled him into an embrace.

“You can do what you have always done, train and fight, so that when they find their way to you, they will have someone to depend on.” Jaal smiled at his sister, she smiled back and pulled him out into the bright sun outside, insisting that they get drinks to celebrate his first ‘real’ soul dream.


	3. Chapter 3

The Ark Arrives

 

Vetra groaned as she woke up, only to nearly scream at the sight of Sid’s confused face next to hers. “Sis? Why would someone lick rock?” Vetra groaned, it was going to be one of those days.

“Context is important here kiddo.” Vetra responded as she began making their morning drinks.

“I have no context; my Soulmate was licking a rock in a lab for some reason?” Vetra groaned as her dreams of Sid’s soulmate being normal went out the airlock.

“No idea kiddo, why not ask your friends at the science station today. I have to go meet Kesh, we are trying to convince Tann that an Ark really is on their way.” Vetra hugged her kid sister, Sid pouted a bit but smiled at the mention of the Ark containing as Sid put it ‘Her future brother in law’.

###

“Scott, have you seen the pathfinder?” Cora asked, shaking Scott out of his own thoughts.

“In her room, but unless we are about to dock, don’t go near her.” Scott answered looking through data on the energy mass they had hit.

“Why, we need to go over the plan?” Cora sounded highly annoyed, that set Scott’s teeth on edge and he stood to his full height and leaned in to whisper in Cora’s ear.

“Because my sister lost her estranged father the same day she found out that she finally has a soulmate, then her dreams turn out to be extremely vague and useless as she called them… so maybe you should let ‘the pathfinder’ workout her own problems before you think about bothering her, or you take a space walk with no suit. Do we understand each other Cora?” Scott asked quietly. Cora paled and nodded, she had learned from Alec that Scott was highly protective of his sister.

“Good, don’t worry, I will make sure that Sara is ready when we dock.” With that Scott sat back down and started reading again, Cora left wondering how the mission had gone so wrong.

 

###

“Prove me wrong ‘Pathfinder’.” Scott heard Addison’s condescending tone and groaned, this was going to end badly.

“That is it! Listen here you fucking bitch! I have had a really bad last few days, the last thing I need is to deal with you fucking attitude! Now you will support me and work with me, or you can quit and find someone who will, because last I checked it was you who has fucked up royally at every turn!” Sara started in on the woman, Addison looked like she was about to defend herself when Scott stepped in.

“Alright, let’s calm down, nothing comes from murdering in the open Sara. Addison read more than our dad’s death reports next time, otherwise you would know that my sister just got her soulmark on the same day our dad died. Now as my sister said help and support us or leave your job because clearly up till now you have been doing a piss poor job of it. Pathfinder or not TWO failed outposts on the same planet means your doing something wrong.” Scott snapped, before dragging Sara away from the woman.

“That was not a bright thing to do, but man that felt good. Come on let’s go find the other two leaders and see if they are any better.” Sara suggested, Scott shook his head at how fast she calmed and followed his sister.

###

Vetra was overseeing the last of the packing when the new pathfinder came up, flanked by two humans, Vetra started her way over looking over the trio as she did. The pathfinder was fairly tall for a human standing just over six feet and her male companion was the same. Both of them were pale with green eyes and red hair, something Vetra did not see often in humans. All three of the trio had a lean build, the male seemed to be watching her very closely, and something about him seemed very familiar.

“So you’re the one that is getting things moving? Vetra, Vetra Nyx, smuggler, wrangler, gunner among other things.” Vetra introduced herself, the male looked like someone just slapped him.

“Okay that is unexpected, question here Vetra do you have a sister name ‘Sid’ by any chance?” The male asked, Vetra’s guard went up in an instant.

“Who are you and how do you know Sid?” Vetra growled protectively, when the pathfinder burst out laughing.

“Scott your timing rocks!” The Pathfinder gasped out, Scott shook his head before looking Vetra in the eye.

“Okay, change of tactics, is your soulmark a pair of dragons twining around each other?” Vetra felt like someone dumped ice water on her, it fell into place, given what she had heard about the failed human ark mission it made sense that the pathfinder team would have her soulmate.

“Took you long enough to get here, do you know how cold I was for fourteen months? Your cryo nap made me cold all day every day!” Vetra teased, Scott smirked back at her.

“I don’t know I recall having to deal with your phase of baking in a desert for a year, that made me want to run around in shorts even though it was cold outside.” Scott snarked back, Vetra grinned but before they could move on a stooge of Addison came up demanding a bunch of thing.

“Vetra could you handle this, I think Sara might kill the poor man if Addison sent him.” Scoot requested as Scott began guiding his sister into the ship, Vetra nodded and moved off with the third human in tow.


	4. Scott and Vetra Morning Fluff and Minor smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing to bad in this one, just Scott teasing Vetra in his own way. Also headcanon for this chapter: Turians use brushes and buff pads to care for their plates and their markings are a dye that they touch up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Over a month since I wrote for this? Oops, sorry about that there mates, I will try harder to write more for this.

Scott learns Caring for a Turian.

 

Vetra stirred on her cot, only to tense then relax a moment later when something groaned against her carapace. Vetra sighed at the warmth spilling out of Scott who was currently laying on top of her sprawled out, Vetra had loved the discovery that the Ryder twins seemed to run hotter than most humans. This meant that Vetra’s idle fear of cold morning toes from her mate was unfounded, sighing again she gently shifted the deliciously warm human off her needing to get up and not wanting to disturb Scott.

Glancing at her terminal as she moved to her desk, she was several messages from Sid, that a quick glance told her that they were just begging for details on Scott. Vetra smiled as she pulled out her brush kit, setting her terminal to mirror mode with the messages in the lower corner to read as she brushed and buffed. Glancing quickly at Scott she saw he was still asleep, moving quickly she stripped out of her underarmour. Just because Scott and she were bonded did not mean she was the kind of girl to sleep with a guy she barely knew, she only shared the bed because Scott argued that it made more practical sense for new mates to lives together if not have sex.

Sitting at her desk without a stitch on she began hurrying through her morning routine, hopping to finish before Scott woke up. That hope was dashed quickly, as she had just finished laying out the brushes and buff pads when a sound reached her ears. The cot groaned as Scott shifted on it, looking over nervously Vetra froze when she locked eyes with Scott, more aware than ever she was naked.

“Now waking up to such a beautiful maiden naked before me is great, though confusing. Are you picking a song before your shower or something?” Scott’s voice was thick with sleep, Vetra flushed even more as his eyes took her in with love and lust in equal measure.

“I am just brushing and buffing, I do it everyday to keep my plates healthy, you can go back to bed.” ‘I would prefer it.’ Vetra responded tacking the last part on mentally.

“Really? Could you teach me how to do it for you?” Scott asked as he sat up now awake.

Vetra blinked stunned and was about to refuse when she saw the look of caring in his eye. ‘The doc said I should let others take care of things.’ “All right, though it is usually something considered intimate.” Vetra warned, only for Scott to smile.

“Well then it is a good thing that I am your soul mate.” Scott walked over smiling, Vetra enjoying the way his muscles moved, given that he was wearing only a pair of boxer briefs she got a nice eyeful.

Vetra quickly explained each of the many brushes and buffers purposes, small ones for the face and small plates and edges. Larger ones for bigger plates like her carapace, and every buffer had different grits for the plates in more or less sensitive areas where it was best for a smoother finish. Scott asked a few questions and watched as she demonstrated the motions that felt best, once he was ready he spun her chair to the terminal and stepped behind her to begin. She also pulled out her plate dye and explained how to apply the markings, and warning not to let any touch his skin because of the minor caustic affect of the dye.

Vetra started tense but soon sank into the warmth of his hands, as he kept one on her neck as he worked her upper back. Soon he spun her to work on her face, once her face was clean and buffed she heard Scott move away and grab the Dye. Scott Took the fine haired brush and began refreshing her marking, Vetra watched through cracked eyelids at the intense focus on his face as he worked.

Vetra was truly relaxed by the time he finished her torso, sliding her chair he knelt in front of her desk so that she could still read the messages as he worked on her legs. Vetra enjoyed the slight rasping feeling of Scott filing her talons, but she tensed right back up when he began working on her thighs. She thought he would stop once he finished the thigh plates, instead her flush returned as she glanced down and saw Scott pick up the smallest buffer and brush that she had never explained for just this reason.

###

Scott knelt between the legs of Vetra, taking a moment to enjoy the sudden tension running through her legs as he picked up the brush and buffer. He had guessed what those were for and it seemed he guessed right, locking eyes with his soulmate he smiled reassuringly before gently beginning his work. He made no comment as the plates slide apart slightly and a small amount of fluid began leaking, with a slightly smug look in his eyes he used a cloth he found in the box to gently dab the wetness away as he kept cleaning. Soon the plates were clean and he was about to move away, when he spotted the dye and an idea made him smile.

“Vetra is this dye safe to use on these plates here?” He asked innocently, as he tapped the plate that once hide her crotch from him but had not for the last while.

“Y-Yes why, what are you planning?” Vetra asked, suspicion in her tone.

“I just want to make sure before I put my mark on my work, I think that I did fairly well for my first time and I want to sign my work. Is that not something you are open to?” Scott asked, Enjoying slightly the deep blue flush on her skin.

“As long as it is nothing crude or too possessive.” Vetra stuttered, Scott smiled and picked up the Dye.

Dabbing the surface dry again Scott began his work, starting on the left plate. Taking his time on each and taking care to make sure Vetra could not peek at it, he enjoyed how much she fought to keep still. Once he was done he smiled and surface dry once more and locked eyes with Vetra as he moved in and kissed her lower lips chastely, relishing in the nearly purple blush she got from that. Licking his lips and savouring the sweet taste.

“Thank the Spirits that Dad insisted on getting Sara and I tested for Dextro reaction, and turns out I have none. Which is good because you taste sweet… Now if you excuse me I need a cold shower.” With that Scott left a stunned Vetra in her chair as he threw on a robe and left the small room Vetra had claimed as her own.

###

Once Vetra had recovered, she used her Omni-tool to take a pic of her crotch plates quickly to see what he had left. She was worried it would be some kind of initials or something, but what is was made her smile. It was he colony markings on a smaller scale, perfectly aligned and with a blush Vetra admitted to herself that was a feat given how wide apart they had been at the time. Vetra jumped when her terminal beeped with an coming call, tossing her shirt back on but leaving the pants to let the dye set fully she picked up.

“Hey Kiddo what’s up?” Vetra asked her sister, who was beaming widely.

“My soulmate is on the tempest!” Vetra’s head hit her desk as she groaned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you guys think, more minor smutty fluff bonding moments for our lovely pairs?


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> zigra hope this helps show that Cora and Ryder are fine and they were just both having days.
> 
> Here we go, still blazing along at a break neck pace that will hopefully slow when Sara and Jaal meet each other.

Trip to Eos and Jaal gets more confused.

 

Sara staggered out of her cabin and into the mess in search of food, she found Cora sitting in the dim lighting of the running lights of the kitchen nursing a mug of coffee and an expression of someone who partied to hard. Sara snagged her morning tea and made another cup, with a reach into the cupboards to get some breakfast packets she sat at the table across from Cora.

“Here drink this, it helps with hang overs. Not sure where you got a hang over though, Gil has not been able to set up the still yet.” Sara joked, Cora groaned at the joke and took a drink of the tea.

“Thanks it is already helping, and I got one from my soulmate who I am going to shove my boot up their ass when I find them. This is the first time in this galaxy but far too many times overall, they have done this shit too much back home.” Cora grumbled, Sara smirked.

“Yeah that must suck, only the drawbacks and none of the fun in earning them. But still drink up, I need my second at the top of her game… At least one of us needs to know what is going on and what to do.” Sara joked, Cora scowled slightly.

“Your dad had faith in you, he would not have taken you with him otherwise.” Cora started, only for Sara to laugh darkly in her face.

“That man hated me, if he could have found any other way I can guarantee you that you would have been pathfinder.” Cora opened her mouth but closed it, getting up she head out of the room only to be stopped by Sara speaking.

“I may have hated that man but he was skilled and knew how to pick them, Cora I am sorry I am pathfinder over you who is much better trained for it… But at least you have something I never had and once would have done anything for, but I came to terms with his lack of love years ago. You Cora were the daughter he never had, told me so in one of our few non-fighting moments.” Cora did not turn around but choked out a thank you and rushed from the room.

###

Vetra walked onto the bridge to find Suvi and Scott talking, as she approached she heard something that made her trip.

“Wait your telling me that you have eaten rocks for science?” Scott asked laughing, Suvi had a red face as she countered.

“I do not eat them, licking rocks is a valid field test!” Vetra’s tripping caused the pair to look at her.

“It was you! You’re the one that made me have to did with Sid’s most random questions!” Vetra exclaimed, much to Suvi’s confusion and Scott’s amusement.

“Congrats Suvi! We’re going to be family!” Scott said laughing, Suvi just sat there looking very shocked as Kallo tried hard not to laugh while Vetra walked out of the room saying that she was going to send her sister a message.

###

Jaal was walking the streets of Aya in the dusk lit hours, his dreams seemed to hint that his soulmate would be coming to Aya in the near future. If his memory of the hologram map he had seen through his mate’s eyes was correct, now the debate was how to tell Evfra about this. The man was not exactly happy about Jaal’s mate being a human or Jaal’s continued attempts to convince Evfra to make contact with the new aliens.

“Jaal? What are you doing out here?” Came the voice of Avela, an old friend and curator of history on Aya.

“I am pondering my latest dream.” Jaal explained, his old friend smiled and joined him on his walk.

“So what is this mate of yours like? Do you know their name?” Jaal smiled at the questions.

“I do not know her name, I hear it but I can not remember it. But she is kind, she shows grief for any life lost even the Kett in the beginning. I worried at first about her being alone without anyone to share her grief, but she has a brother with her, one who is like a mother Challyrion in his protection of her.” Jaal explained, Avela laughing at the pride and love in his voice.

“So any luck convincing Evfra to reach out to them?” Avela asked, Jaal shook his head.

“No, but I feel that I will not have to wait long before they come to us.” At Avela’s look he explained. “My dream show her exploring a Vault, she is able to command the Remnant to an extent and turned on the vault. A map that she found showed Aya as different from the other worlds with Vaults, so I believe she will be coming to us soon enough… the only problem I face now is how to tell Evfra.” Jaal finished, when a voice growled out from the shadows.

“Do not worry about that Jaal, we will be ready for their arrival.” Evfra growled, Jaal spun to find his old friend stepping out of the shadows.

“Evfra, I do not think she will come with ill-intent!” Jaal exclaimed, Evfra waved his hand.

“Calm yourself Jaal, I am not foolish, we would never survive a war with the Kett and these new-comers. We will simply be ready for them, we will not seek war nor will we extend a warm welcome. When you feel her approach more clearly find me at once, I will not have a war started by xenophobia from our people.” Evfra spun and left a smiling Jaal.

“Evfra growls but he is just a mothering Challyrion.” Avela laughed at Jaal’s remark, before wishing him to farewell and seeking her bed for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guesses on Cora's mate are welcome, first to comment the correct answer gets a shout out in the next chapter! Oh and suggestions on Peebee's mate are welcome, I am royally stuck on that girl. The debate is Evfra or Lexi, if you have a opinion on this let me know, if you want a pair suggest it and we will see if I can swing it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The votes are in and Evfra gets PeeBee(Poor guy.) Also a bit of head canon here, Sara and Scott never ended up with the allaince in this fic.

Dreams and First contact.

 

Vetra had heard that your dreams might change when you finally meet your other half, seems it was true Vetra grumbled mentally as she fought the currents of her dream. In the end, she lost and found herself in a rarer type of soul dream, one that she always felt was beyond intrusive, a dream of their distant past. In the dream Vetra bolted awake from her after workout nap, she sighed deeply as she heard Dad and Sara fighting again.

“You missed the deadline for the scholarship submission! Your lucky I know some of the board, I can get your submission to them.” Dad was berating Sara, who was quick to snap back.

“I did not miss it! I do not want it! I already got enough grants and scholarships to get through school without chaining myself to a group at only sees me as a weapon!” Sara yelled, Vetra was really dreading the fact that she woke up to this.

“You have a talent that can save lives! And what do you do with it? You slack off and refuse to train, instead you would rather slack off!” Dad yelled, Vetra braced for the yelling that was about to come.

“A talent?! You mean the talent that is only good for killing, the one that you have forced me to hone when I hate fighting? Get it through your thick skull old man Scott may be fine with hunting and fighting, but I just want to discover lost information or the unknown and do it without tying myself to a group that would use me to kill! I am more than my Biotics, I refuse to be a weapon, I am a person and will live my life how I want to!” Sara screamed, there was the sounded of a door opening and closing.

“Dear you know she hates the alliance, she has not trusted them since their attempts to train her and Scott. You have to accept it, she may be your blood but Sara and Scott are not looking to follow in your footsteps.” Vetra nodded along with mom even if they did not know she was listening.

“It is not about following after me, it is about the fact that they have the power to do great things. They need to grow up and see that, what they want is nothing compared to the greater good.” Vetra heard Dad storm off.

“Scott please go find your sister, make sure she comes home. She only has a few weeks before she leaves for school, I would like for that time to be with her family.” Mom called, Vetra smiled she should have known that Mom knew she had been listening.

###

Vetra woke up and sighed. “Great like I needed to know about that.”

“At least I did not have to talk about it, I hate talking about those fights… That was that last time Sara and Dad spoke to each other until Sara left of university two weeks later.” Scott remarked, as he sat up and began getting dressed.

“I would still have rather you telling me when you trusted me with it, not having it forced on me.” Vetra grumbled Scott simply laughed.

“Come on, nothing we can do know. I know what will make you feel better, let’s go tease Suvi a bit before her shift starts… Have you gotten her and Sid on a vid call together yet?” Scott suggested, Vetra smiling at his suggestion.

“No Sid is working nights right now, and insists on meeting Suvi when she is not ‘Drop dead beat’ or something.” Vetra explained, using air quotes.

“I can understand that, though I want to have a vid call with her tonight. I think I should meet my soul in law. After all you have met all of my living family.” Scott joked, Vetra sighed.

“Fine but you asked for it.” Vetra warned, Scott just laughed.

 

###

(Aya)

Jaal raced to the resistance command center, his dreams told him that his soulmate was on route and closing. He entered the command center to find it a buzz with Angara running back and forth, with Evfra at the center like the eye of a storm the only calm in the entire base. Evfra spotted him at once and signalled him over, Jaal hurried to his side and opened his mouth to speak only to be cut off by Evfra.

“I am aware that they are on their way, we are readying things for their arrival. You will be escorting their leader here when they arrive.” Evfra told him, Jaal just stood their shocked.

“What? Did you forget that you’re not the only one with a soulmate among the aliens, it seems that yours and mine will be aboard the vessel.” Evfra shoved a data pad at him, Jaal took it and watched as Evfra stalked off yelling out orders.

“My brother was right, you learn something new everyday.” Jaal remarked aloud to no one, turning he left the center to collect his light armor for his contact.

###

Three hours later, Jaal received the alert that the alien vessel was inbound for the land ports, and that it was heavily damaged. Jaal absentmindedly rubbed his Soulmark, it was still a tattoo and not a brand so she was safe… or at least alive and not in to great of pain. Shaking his head, he signalled his team to follow him, as they approached the landing platforms the ship landed heavily. Jaal was surprised at the amount of smoke billowing off the vessel, and the amount of scourge damage on the ship, it was a miracle that the ship had even made it to the planet.

When that alien descended the ramp Jaal knew at once who she was, it was his other half, it could only be her as his soul screamed for him to go to her. Instead Jaal forced himself to remain stoic and calm, there would be time to greet her properly later, when she was not seen as so much as a threat by his people.

“Greeting, I am Jaal Ama Darav, you are to follow me. Follow close or my men will be forced to force you to follow close.” Jaal greeted his soulmate, who looked at him for a moment before speaking.

“All right lead the way, I hope this goes better than my first encounter with the Kett. Oh, and I am Sara Ryder, pathfinder for the initiative.” Jaal heard both humor and fear in her voice.

“Do not worry, we knew you were coming and we do not want conflict with you group, we have enough of that with the Kett.” Jaal assured her, she looked at him very closely.

“How did you know we were coming?” Sara asked, tensing with eyes beginning to dart around.

“A few of our race have been born with out the soul dreams, or they dreamed of cold. But when you arrived my dreams changed and since then we have know you were coming when I saw it through my dreams of your choice.” Jaal explained, enjoying the sight of the smiled that spread across Sara’s face as he guided her through the city.

“Finally! I thought I was alone for so long, turns out I was just born at the wrong time! Glad to meet you, hope we can talk after all this is over, I have so many questions. My dreams have been useless, all I know is that you are a sniper and have a very confusing family.” Sara gushed, Jaal watching amused.

“I imagine that we will, come Evfra does not like to be kept waiting.” Jaal said once they reached the command center.

###

Peebee was tinkering with her latest project when her Omni-Tool beeped, she remotely answered the call and called out without looking up. “What’s up Ryder? The locals eat you?” Peebee joked.

“No yet, I might get my Soulmate to eat me out later but that is not why I called.” Peebee heard a male voice in the background asking what eating out someone was.

“Congrats Ryders, but if you called to gloat I am hanging up.” Peebee called, she was happy for her friend but waiting for her soulmate to reincarnate and find her was always a pain.

“No I called because I met someone with your mark, but if you don’t want to meet them I guess I can just go sample some of the local flavors.” Peebee bolted right up from her workbench.

“Ryder if you do that I will maim you in ways that Lexi will not be about to understand or fix!” Peebee threatened, much to Sara’s amusement. 

“Calm down, his name is Evfra and we are on our way to you now. I am just being a great friend and giving you time to shower and wash off all the remnant slime off you and maybe find some clean clothes with, ETA is 15min.” Sara teased before hanging up, leaving Peebee to shoot out of her room and throw herself off the upper level down to the lower and bolt for the shower.

Throwing open the shower she saw a sight that made her blanche, covering her eyes with one hand she reached out with the other and threw out the human and jumped into the bathroom already stripping.

“Sorry Kosta Soulmate is 15min and counting away need a shower!” Peebee yelled over her shoulder as the door closed.

“What is goin-Argh Kosta I know we are not alliance but wear at least some fucking shorts!” Peebee hear Cora yell, followed by Kosta grunting in pain and a crashing sound.

“Uncalled for!” Kosta groaned, Peebee finished stripping and jumped in the shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of the flashbacks and insights into the twins, let me know what you guys think.


	7. Jaal meets Scott; Evfra meets Peebee again for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Evfra is more trusting in this Fic because of the whole Peebee thing.

Jaal learns family is the same everywhere.

 

Jaal walked beside Sara and Evfra, who were deep in talks, after an initial aggressive moment between them they got along. Evfra and Sara were discussing better methods of dropping goods and supplies to their troops, despite her hate of needless killing Sara was a master tactician and Evfra was quick to use this. Sara for her part was eager to help the people who were suffering under the Kett’s forces.

“I am telling you, that it is better to cripple than to kill!” Sara argued, Evfra snarled.

“I fail to see how leaving any Kett alive is a good thing!” Evfra snapped back, Jaal smiled at how quickly Evfra had opened to his mate, even if it was just falling for her taunts.

“Crippling them takes them out of the battles for good, and they then have to devote resources to treatment and supporting the fallen, killing them they could just ditch the body out with the trash.” Sara reasoned, Evfra was about to counter when Jaal interrupted.

“We are here.” Jaal announced, Sara at once dropped the topic and grabbed Jaal’s arm.

“Come on, you have to meet my brother! Oh, and Evfra has to meet Peebee, and I have to record that!” Sara rambled, dragging Jaal along with Evfra following at a more sedate pace.

###

“Peebee stop pacing, your making me dizzy.” Scott complained, laying on one of the couches head in Vetra’s lap reading.

Vetra idly was reading her own datapad and stroking Scott’s hair, she learned if Scott could he would be in contact with her as much as possible. Something she had missed from when Sid was a kid and clung to Vetra a lot, Sid never made her shiver when she hummed while reading, something Scott did with how his humming sent subtle vibrations through her armor.

“You’re not meeting your Soulmate again after so long, so hush!” Peebee snapped, Lexi arriving at that moment.

“Peebee, I am sure that this Evfra is just as nervous, now relax or you will make yourself sick and then you get to meet him in the medbay while I ‘Fuss’ over you.” Lexi threatened, finally making Peebee sit down and stick out her tongue at Lexi.

“And this is the main hub area of the ship, up stairs is the mission briefing and lounge area, where my crew is waiting to meet you both.” Sara’s voice drifted up, a grunt followed and another voice was heard.

“You have yet to explain what eating a person out is.” A voice reached Vetra’s ears, making her flush slightly at the though of Scott doing that.

“Oh, that is a nice blush! Hear something that you want to try Nyx?” Scott whispered from her lap, smirking that entire time.

“I say yes would you do it or would you be too scared?” Vetra challenged, Scott grinned and Vetra finally understood the expression, grinning like a wolf.

“Would not be the first time my lips touched yours, and I am sure yours will taste even sweeter with you panting my name!” Before Vetra could do more than blush, Sara entered the briefing area and a hush fell as Peebee stood and Evfra look at her.

###

Evfra had tried and failed many times since getting his real dreams to imagine this meeting, nothing prepared him for this feeling. It felt like he was greeting a loved one after a long time apart, he now understood the desperate pleading many of his people had when they realized that their strange dreams were of the new aliens. If this was the longing they felt he understood, it was strange she was so alien and so familiar.

“Took you long enough, I mean keeping a girl waiting like that, you told me that you would be back before I knew it!” Peebee joked, but there was tears in her eyes, and Evfra was across the room and gathering her in his arms before he was aware of it.

“It seems I got lost, but I am back tavetaan.” Evfra soothed, as Peebee hugged him tightly, after a few moments she let him go and locked eyes with him.

“Well time to make up for lost time, and to remind you of who you are.” Peebee’s voice dropped into a whisper and she grabbed his hand and began leading him away.

“Evfra enjoy the embrace of eternity!” Sara called after him, Evfra was confused as to why Peebee blushed as she led him away.

###

“Well Jaal let’s go teach you what eating someone out means!” Sara cheered and started to drag him away, only to be stopped by Scott.

“Sis you can have your fun in a moment, I just need to say something to Jaal.” Jaal looked at the twin of his mate and to his mild surprised he was pulled into a hug.

“Jaal, you break her heart or make her suffer, I will make your life painful and nightmare inducing for the little of it that will be left! Sara is my sister and there is nothing I won’t do for her, unmarked graves back home confirm that!” Jaal felt a shiver of fear at the happy tone in Scott’s voice.

With a final pat on the back Scott released him. “Have fun! Welcome to the family Jaal, we might be few in number but we make up for it in loyalty!” Scott smiled, and Jaal could tell the subtle threat underneath that smiled.

When Sara led him into her cabin she turned to look at him. “Sorry about Scott, he has always been overprotective. Give him a few days to get use to the idea that I finally have someone else to lean on, ever since mom died it has been Scott and I.” Jaal knew that he should not ask but it was out before he could stop it.

“What about your father?” Sara tensed, Jaal was about to tell her not to answer when she spoke.

“Dad saw Scott and I’s Biotics as something to help the alliance, something Scott and I hated. We refused to be weapons, and wanted to walk our own path, Dad did not like that. He raised, us but never stopped pushing for us to be alliance, out bonding time was him pounding weapon training into our heads. He might have loved us once, but one too many fights made it impossible to ever be family again… Also Dad blamed us for mom’s death, she died from Eezo poisoning from working on implants for Biotics. Scott and I were the reason she worked so tirelessly and in the end it killed her, and Dad blamed us… But enough about that Let’s have some fun!” Sara shook herself and began dragging Jaal to the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter that gets a bit heavy a parts, next time I swear there will be fluff for out trio of mates, Evfra gets ZeroG fun, Jaal learns Sara has a thing for shocks, Vetra learns just how good Scott is with his silver tongue. ;)
> 
> Translation: tavetaan - referring to a person: a friend or trusted comrade; referring to a place: a place where you feel like home (Source; mass effect wiki.)


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two short Smutty pieces and then some fluffy fun at the end.

Jaal finally learns what eating out is.

 

Jaal was nervous about mating with Sara, he had experience of course but that was with his own people and not humans. Sara however seemed to have no fears as she began working on the clasps of his uniform, Jaal shivered at the feel of warm hands gliding across any exposed skin they found. Jaal started to remove Sara’s clothes, her jacket was easy to remove, the shirt confused him for a moment before he pulled it off and was left staring at a baffling article. It was a deep wine red article covering a small section of her chest, seeming to cup and support the to mounds of flesh, black lacy straps ran away from the cups and around to her back.

“I guess it is the same everywhere, so many guys freeze seeing a bra on a woman for the first time!” Sara laughed, Jaal flushed and started to pull his hands back only for Sara to snag his hands.

“Oh no you don’t, I am not letting you get away.” Jaal’s hands were guided to her back as she turned around and guided him through removing the ‘bra’, when it came loose Sara turned back to him and slowly removed it.

The rest of their clothes quickly followed and soon Jaal was being led to the bed, Sara sat on the edge of the bed and spread her legs smirking up at Jaal. He had not known if he would find an alien attractive soulmate or not, but he was growing hard looking at this wild woman and knowing she was his other half. She guided Jaal to his knees in front of the bed and between her legs, Jaal found himself looking up at her.

“Time for you to learn what eating someone out is, it is pleasuring a woman with your mouth on her lower regions.” Jaal nodded, they had a similar concept among his people, it had a different name though.

“Ah, I had thought it would be something foreign, I am glad it is not. My sisters were right, I am glad I listened to them and spent time learning about the carnal side of love.” Jaal remarked as he bent his head to lap at the lip between Sara’s legs.

###

Peebee and Evfra wasted no time in stripping the moment they sealed the pod, Evfra felt like this was old hat to him despite being the first time he had ever been with Peebee. When his soulmate slammed the gravity control button and sent them floating he was not at all surprised, instead he let his instincts guide him and wrapped her in a warm embrace. His hand began massaging the bases of her head crests and Evfra soon felt her shiver under his touch and something fliting on the edges of his mind.

“Embrace eternity.” Peebee whispered in his ear, and at once the flood gates had been opened.

Two souls embraced and became one, nothing could describe the joy Evfra felt, as memories both his past and those of Peebee’s and his past lives mingled and mesh. All while the souls danced the flesh collided in an carnal embrace of equal passion. Evfra managed to lock him and Peebee in a position and began thrusting harder, in moments the waves of pleasure began building to a peak.

Evfra came first, feeling his seed spurting out into Peebee, who came riding on the waves of pleasure from Evfra. For several long minutes the two floated there entwinned and joined physically and mentally. After the pair began catching their breath, Evfra felt Peebee withdraw from his mind and missed it already.

“Well are least you have not lost any skill.” Peebee laughed, Evfra rolled his eyes and kissed her.

###

Sara dug her nails into Jaal’s back as he pounded into her, she had already cum from his tongue early(Who knew they had such long and dextrous tongues?). she tried to match his pace but kept sinking into the bless of have her soulmate buried deep in her, soulmate something she had given up on and was glad to have been proven wrong. She started to bring her chest flush with his when it happened, just as her nipples brushed his chest she jumped and yelped in pleasure as they were shocked, Jaal’s stopped at once concern in his eyes and on his face.

“Are you all right?” He demanded, Sara turned crimson she cursed her phase of experimenting.

“I-I am fine just got a shock that’s all, nothing to worry about!” She stuttered, Jaal frowned at her.

“That did not sound like pain…” He trailed off as Sara turned even more red.

“Fine! I have a shock Fetish alright!” Sara snapped glaring at Jaal, who started to shift briefly forgetting where he was and made Sara moan as his rod moved in her.

“What is a Fetish?” Jaal asked and Sara who had been starting to lose her blush regained it in full force.

*a form of sexual desire in which gratification depends to an abnormal degree on some object or item of clothing or part of the body… or in Ryder’s case an action such as mild electric shocks.* SAM provided over the rooms speaker, Sara hide her face as Jaal made a sound of understanding.

“Thank you SAM, now privacy mode now!” Sara snapped, Jaal gently prying her hands off her face while supporting his weight with the other.

“No need for embarrassment my heart. This just means that I am blessed to be able to give you the best pleasure possible.” Jaal soothed, slowly getting Sara to relax and beginning to move in a slow gentle rhythm.

After getting over her embarrassment Sara began guiding Jaal’s hands on where to shock, Jaal tried to start with the most minuscule about he could but Sara had other ideas. She kept demanding more power and more sensitive areas to be shocked, Jaal complied and soon found it a game to see if he could make her cum from his shocks alone. The answer they found was yes, and when she cum and it sent her insides off Jaal was brought to the brink himself, tipped over when Sara sensing her soulmate’s nearing climax rolled her hips just right to send him over the edge.

As they lay there panting Sara looked over at Jaal and looked him dead in the eye. “You tell Scott or anyone about my fetish and you will never have sex again.” Jaal could only nod in fear, the look in her eyes told him that she was not bluffing.

###

Sid woke up to her comm terminal beeping loudly with a very annoying tune, it made Sid bolt out of bed and across the room rushing to answer. Only one caller had that tune, Vetra, what was she doing calling? Sid had been dreaming about what seemed to be the tempest but the shadowy figures and walls never focused enough for her to be certain, still the lay out and the crew species seemed in line with what Vetra told her.

“Hey kiddo sorry for the late call, we just got net access again. While the pathfinder is busy with ‘diplomatic relations’ I thought I could share some exciting news with you.” Sid heard a male voice laughing loudly in the background at the diplomatic relations part.

“Vetra I am glad you called but it is late and I work in the morning, I don’t need to her about your sex life.” Sid groaned, Vetra sputter and tried to make an sentence only to be pushed out of cam shot by a human male.

“Trust me you don’t want to hear about our sex life, it would scar you for life.” The male joked, Sid’s eye bugged out at the sight of her soul-in-law as she jokingly called him.

“Your him, Ryder!” Sid chirped in excitement, Scott smirked and nodded.

“I am but that is not what we are calling you about, our comms are back up and she is finally off shift so we thought you might want to meet your soulmate?” Sid’s jaw dropped as Scott moved out of shot view and a young human woman stepped in and sat on the chair.

The woman smiled nervously, at least Sid thinks it was nervous, she really should have paid more attention in human body language class. Her hair and skin were very close shades of pale brown, with pale green eyes that Sid could not stop staring into. Sid and the woman sat in silence for a moment both to stunned to speak.

“N-Nice to meet you, I am Dr. Suvi Anwar but please call me Suvi.” Suvi introduced and Sid smiled and tried to reply.

“I’m Sid vetra’s kid sister… Actually my name Sidera Nyx but everyone calls me Sid so Sid works best.” Sid could feel her mandibles flutter in embarrassment, Suvi smiled gently.

“That is a lovely name, I really wish we could talk more but Gill is already arguing with Scott about the length of the call. Can I have you extra net address so we can talk over email?” Suvi asked, Sid told her and received Suvi’s in return.

“Sorry Kiddo got to go, behave and don’t cause Kesh any problems.” Vetra told her entering and leaving the vid shot in a second, in the back ground she could be heard. “Gill stop whining or I will lose your request for that movie!”

“Have a pleasant dream Sidera, I hope we can meet up in person when Sara docks the tempest next.” Suvi offered as she waved goodnight, Sid numbly waved back, loving how her name sounded on the woman’s lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo, I am back my dear ones. Sorry for the really long wait, I keep getting distracted by shiny things. Anyway hope you all are enjoying this work, more or less smut my dears your choice. Also leave a comment if you have something you want to see in this work or just a one shot that you want done, I love requests and comments as they get my ass in gear. You want chapters? then don't let me be lazy and nag me about actually writting. (^_^) Praise the moon!


	9. Chapter 9

Scott gets the sibling talk?

 

It took a week for all the details of the new alliance to be sorted, in that week Peebee had not slept on the tempest at all. By the time they were ready to lift off Sara had to all but drag Peebee onto the ship. Scott was in the washroom with Cora rubbing her back gently as she hurled into the toilet, Scott had suggested going out drinking to have a farewell party, which led to him being the one to babysit the hungover Cora.

“I now know why you get so many hang overs from your soulmate, I have never seen someone who is such a lightweight for hang overs. You weren’t even drunk last night!” Scott laughed, nimbly dodging Cora’s half-hearted swat at him.

“I will remember this next time you want something.” Cora promised before promptly throwing up again, Scott just laughed and patted her back.

###

Sid stretched as she got off her shift, today had been a short shift and she was looking forward to checking her mail for messages from Suvi. She got to her apartment that she shared with Vetra, opening the door her feet stopped cold at the sight before her. Vetra was sitting on their couch with Scott next to her and Suvi on the other side, what was worse was Vetra was showing them Sid’s baby vids.

“Vetra!” Sid yelled leaping across the room, she tackled her sister trying to get the vids to turn off.

“Ah siblings glad to see they are the same everywhere!” Scott laughed, Sid finally managing to get the vids to turn off.

“Really Kiddo, I have already shown her worse ones.” Vetra teased, Sid groaned and covered her face.

“I thought they were cute, if you like I can show you mine?” Suvi offered gently, Sid pulled her face out of her hands a smiled slightly and took Suvi’s hand and let herself be lead to her room.

“No sex while I am home!” Vetra yelled after them.

“Then go drinking or something!” Sid yelled back at her, hearing Scott laugh at her response.

###

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the Short chapter! But I am royally stuck on what to do with this story, more slice of life or move the plot. More Soulmate Dream or less, you see how many ways I can take this. Also which pair to focus on, and how much smut to throw in? So HELP, I am stuck so give me a push where do you want this work to go?


	10. Chapter 10

Day off: Ghosts from the past.

 

Sid finished laughing at Suvi’s latest baby vid, she glanced at her omni-tool and noticed the time. It was her day off and it was nearly noon, Vetra had left with Scott about an hour ago, Scott had said something about stopping Vetra from worrying over the ship. Sid tried to remember what she had read about humans and their mating customs, not that a lot of it made sense.

“You want a drink? I think humans can have water, right? I don’t think there is any difference between the dextro ration water and the lavo water ration?” Sid winced at how unsure and stupid she sounded, Suvi smiled brightly and kissed her cheek.

“I would love some, and yes both acid groups can share water… well not share, you know the whole reaction thing, but they can both have water as long as they don’t ‘share it’.” Suvi rambled, Sid smiled in turian fashion and slide off her cot taking care not to disturb Suvi to much who had been between her legs.

“Alright I will go get us some!” Sid all but ran from the room, cursing how uncool she sounded, this was going nothing like how Scott and Vetra seemed to be going.

Entering the kitchen, she found a pair of water bottles in the cooling unit, turning to go back to her room she saw a datapad with a note on it. The Pad was from Scott with a few words of encouragement and some suggestions that Suvi might like based on his talks with her, and under the pad were some things that had Sid flushing. Disposable claw covers to avoid cutting sensitive human flesh, dental dams, and gloves for humans also Disposable and that made her notice a pill bottle with reaction control for a label. A second message she had missed caught her eye and made her flush.

*I bribed Lexi with something like four free tests with no complaining, so be thankful. I got these from her, the fact that she had them raises some questions that I am not sure I want answers to. Also, Suvi has a very low reaction to Dextro, but she does have one so make sure you both take a pill before doing more than a bit of kissing. (That means a pill before sex or making out! Do not kill my science officer because your horny!) Now Vetra and I will be spending the night on the Tempest so feel free to use your room for sex, Suvi shares the bunk room with most of the crew so be warned, have fun. *

Sid took a few deep breathes as she hid the ‘presents’ but slipping the bottle of pills into a smuggler pocket in cowl ridge, a thing Vetra insisted on putting in all her clothes. Grabbing the water, she went back to the room, made some lame jokes about why she took so long and handed the water off. After a bit more talking they decided to go find some lunch.

 

###

 

“Wait you left my kid sister what!” Vetra asked laughing while trying to glare at Scott, who only smirked back.

“What you want to get the panicked call from Sid that something went wrong during sex and Suvi is now on the floor choking? I know that you tested her and like you has no reaction but Suvi does, I was just being a good brother in law.” Scott defended, Vetra raised an brow plate.

“’Brother in law’ huh?” Vetra asked, Scott leaned in and touched foreheads. “Yep, if you want we can go do the paper work right now. I asked Kesh earlier while you were fussing over the crates, she has the authority to make it official. Besides they say honeymoon sex is the best kind.” Scott whispered, Vetra blinked and tried to think of a response only to be save by Suvi.

“Scott, Vetra! Funny running into you two, what are you talking about?” Suvi asked as she and Sid came up, Sid glanced and Scott and flushed a bit.

“N-Nothing, Scott was talking about some forms that he had asked Kesh to find for him.” Vetra responded, kicking Scott in the shin as a warning.

“Yeah, I had been considering getting a larger cot for Vetra, I keep falling off in the middle of the night.” Scott lied smoothly, Sid laughed.

“Yeah, she rolls around a lot in her sleep, used to roll on top of me when we shared a bed.” Scott laughed at that, while Vetra glared at her kid sister who only winked.

“Sooo, Suvi did Sid take you to see bio lab and show you the strange little critters?” Scott asked, winking at Sid unseen by Suvi, Sid kicked the same shin as Vetra making Scott wince.

“She did, Sidera was a great guide. I must thank you for the suggestions you left.” Suvi gushed, Scott smiled and signaled Vetra.

“Well I promised Vetra we would try out the shooting range that Kandros opened for the apex teams.” With that Vetra was dragged off by Scott, leaving behind enough credits to pay for a good lunch for Sid and Suvi.

###

Scott was walking with Vetra when he spotted a woman from his past that made him glare, when the ghost from his past started approaching he asked Vetra to head to the range ahead of him. She looked concerned, but he simply lied and said that he needed to check something for Drack, she looked doubtful but went anyway. The moment she rounded a corner Scott advanced on the woman, grabbing her by the collar and all but throwing her bodily into one of the side rooms of the corridor.

“Wow, big bad Knives throws a woman around, what would your soulmate think?” The woman taunted using his old nickname, Scott had a boot knife out and against her throat in an instant.

“You get within a hundred meters of her and I will skin you alive! Do not test me Tess!” Scott snarled, the woman remained smirking but did not try and move.

“Oh, I know that you would Scotty, after all I watched you do it before!” Tess purred, starting to lean forward only to stop when Scott put a hairline cut on her throat that started to bleed lightly.

“I am not joke Tess, I am done with that life but if I need to remove the last trance of it that followed me by mistake…” Scott let the words trailing off, Tess glared but nodded.

“Good, now get over that fact that your soulmate rejected you and stop clinging to me Tess, it is a new galaxy embrace that fact and get over it.” Scott told her before storming out of the room, taking her offered handkerchief to clean his knife and tossed it into the nearest trash.

###

Tess watched Scott stalk away, eye firmly fixed on his ass, the moment he rounded the corner she headed for the trash and took the handkerchief. Smiling she dabbed her cut to stop the bleeding before spreading a dye into the cut and relishing the sting.

“Oh Scott, I know it is a new Galaxy. It is the galaxy where you will be mine, after all who can be so dangerous one second and so tender the next. I just need to get rid of that whore who has latched on to you!” Tess muttered to herself as she walked away, with her enhanced healing the cut was already closed, leaving only a single thin black line like dozens of others on her body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well now we have a crazy stalker, what fun! Thanks to everyone giving me so many good ideas and requests, I will try and give you what you ask for so next chapter will have some smut.
> 
> Don't forget, I listen to my commentators so if you want something tell me.


	11. Jaal fucks up.

Sara stood at the helm of the tempest as it began its descent into the atmosphere of Havarl, the bright canopy of trees came into view on the bridge, Sara whistled low at the sight of the Angara world. She sensed Jaal’s approach behind her, his arms wrapping around her with his chin coming to rest on her shoulder.

“In all the rushing about to get ready and they getting here, I never got my answer to why Havarl before voeld?” Jaal remarked, Sara blushed at his closeness.

“I wanted time to test the team before we went for more dangerous ops, Evfra assured me that they needed time to prepare for the mission to rescue the Moshae.” Sara half lied, focusing on the planet below. 

“My Heart I can feel your tension, you are lying.” Jaal teased, Sara sighed glaring at Suvi as she cooed.

“Fine! You told me it was your homeworld, a-and I wanted to see where you grew up. Also Scott and Vetra hate the cold, Scott said he needed time to make better heating coils for their armor. Happy?” Sara growled the last word, making it clear that any answer not yes would be met with harm.

“Of course my Heart, my mothers would love to meet you, they have been asking about you ever since I told them we had found each other. I have told them as much as I could but it is all hear say to them, until they meet you in person.” Jaal explained, only to be elbowed hard in the gut.

Sara stormed off growling about stupid soulmates, leaving a very confused Jaal, a Kallo trying to land his ship in peace, and a Suvi with her face in her hands.

“Jaal, that is the kind of thing you bring up with your soulmate when the first email asking about them arrives. No one wants to find out that their soulmate has been talking about them behind their back.” Suvi explained gently, Jaal made a sound of understanding.

###

Scott sat with Gil working on some better heating coils, when his sister came stalking in, wearing only her under armour and began slapping her armour on with more force than needed. Scott glanced up at this before turning to look at Gil, only to find the man had started sneaking back to the engine room. Vetra poked her head out of her ‘room’ with a concerned look, Scott shook his head and waved her back.

Approaching his sister, he leaned against the locker bank and raised an eyebrow. “Did Peebee eat the of cookie dough without you?” Scott joked.

“No! Turns out my Soulmate, thinks its okay to talk behind my back to his mothers about me!” Sara snapped, Scott whistled.

“Okay, yeah that is not something I was expecting. I cant say I know what this is like, I mean I have been in the room for all of Vetra’s calls to Sid. Want me remind Jaal of my promise?” Scott offered, a dark look on his face promising that his ‘reminder’ would mean several broken bones.

“*sigh* No, I just don’t know why he would not tell me?” Sara sounded on the verge of tears, Scott pulled her into a hug.

Scott resolved permission or not Jaal needed a talking to, he would not leave any marks, not that hard he had done it before and for Sara was more than willing to do it again. Sara’s lack of a mark had made her life hard, it was common place for dating to be for fun and rarely serious, with the first date being a showing of marks. Her lack of one meant either she was called a liar and just did not want to show hers, or that it meant she would be willing to sleep with anyone, that last opinion led him to using his father’s forced lessons on those who did not take no for an answer.

“Go see Vetra, I know for a fact she has some actual maple hard candies.” Scott pushed her toward the door, Sara smiled and went, not noticing the dark look in his eyes.

###

Jaal descended the ladder outside the bridge and went to find Sara, to make an apology. Before he could even make it to the med-bay he was grabbed in a choke hold and dragged into the washroom, then thrown against the wall. Scott pinned him with his arm against Jaal’s throat and applied pressure, his expression was one Jaal had seen on black ops assassins. The arm was cutting off his air just enough to make it very hard to breathe.

“I warned you!” Scott hissed, hitting him with a sharp blow. “Your lucky that Sara does not want you hurt right now, but I think I might not have been clear enough last time!”

“I-””I am talking! You are listening! You speak without permission, I will hurt you!” Scott hissed.

“Now this is basically the first relationship, the amount of assholes who have tried to make her feel bad because of or take advantage of her lack of a soulmark is enough that I have had to make some vanish, so treat this like a fragile egg. Sara barely had a massive shot of happiness only for you to ruin it by talking about her behind her back! Something that a lot of her ex’s did as well, so smarten up and realise that the more open and honest you are with her the same she will be with you!” Scott sighed and released him, Jaal collapsed to the floor gasping.

Scott crouched to his level and forced Jaal to look him in the eyes. “You are in the lead of this relationship, Sara has been burned too many times to open up to anyone beside me. Now I am letting you off easy, because I don’t want Sara more upset and we have a mission that is easier with you alive… But this is your last warning, fuck up again…” Scott left the threat hanging in the air, Scott stood the dark expression melting off his face into a normal relaxed one.

“I understand.” Jaal answered, Scott smiled and nodded before leaving Jaal.

Taking a few moments to collect himself, Jaal rose and went to find Sara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you murder me in the comments, yes Sara is being a bit hypocritical. Not sharing about the reason for choosing Havarl is not great but not sharing that you are telling your mother about your soulmate is far worse. and as Scott said, Sara is letting Jaal lead so he has not really shown much in the way of being honest about every little detail.


End file.
